Kosuga Kirino
Kosuga Kirino '(小菅桐野, born on March 7, 1997) is a former 2nd Generation DreamS Kenshuusei and member of Japanese pop group Groovy Candy!. She joined DreamS Kenshuusei on May 7, 2010 and graduated on April 13, 2013 and debuted on the same day. Biography 2010 On May 7, She, along with 11 other girls, passed the DreamS Kenshuusei auditions after failing the DreamS audition. They made up the Second Generation Kenshuusei. 2011 She was a backdancer for the first concert of Polaris α. She was also a backdancer for the Vega β concert in South Korea. 2012 She was a backdancer for NeXus' first concert, and was also a backdancer for the PolaVegaXus collaboration concert. 2013 It was announced by Watanabe Kimiko that she was to graduate on March 1 and to pass on her leadership to Kosuga as she was the oldest Kenshuusei. On March 1, shortly after Watanabe announced her passing on the leadership to Kosuga, Tsunku announced that Kosuga alongside Aisaka Minori, Koizumi Ichigo, Hirose Kana, Uehara Yuna, Mizusawa Chiho, Asakawa Sakura, Shirakawa Nanami and Kushieda Mai were to make the sixth DreamS group, called "Groovy Candy!". It was to focus on a cute, upbeat style. Kosuga announced that she was to pass on her leadership to Sasaki Naomi, who was the oldest Kenshuusei after her (who was not graduating). On April 13, they graduated and at the same time, debuted and released their major debut single, "Kore kara no Someday". On May 15, three new units within Groovy Candy! were announced; LoliLolli, Heart Candy and Pure White. LoliLolli consisting of Koizumi Ichigo, Aisaka Minori and Kushieda Mai; Heart Candy consisting of Kosuga Kirino, Asakawa Sakura and Hirose Kana; and Pure White consisting of Shirakawa Nanami, Mizusawa Chiho and Uehara Yuna. They all debuted on July 16. Profile *'Name: 'Kosuga Kirino *'Nickname: RinRin, Rin-chan, KosuRin, Kiririn, Riri/Lily-chan *'Birthday: '''March 7, 1997 (Age 18) *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 156cm (5"2) *'DreamS Status:' **2009-10-28: DreamS Kenshuusei **2013-04-13: Groovy Candy! Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2009-10-28: Member *'Years/Months in [[Groovy Candy!|'''Groovy Candy!]]:''' 1 Year (8 Months) *[[Groovy Candy!|'Groovy Candy'!]] Color:' '''Mint' *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Western Zodiac: '''Scorpio *'Charm Point: Smile and wit *'Weak Point: '''Speaking too fast *'Strong Point: 'Hating to lose to anything *'Favourite Animal: 'Dogs, Tigers, Lion cubs, Red pandas *'Special Skill: Short distance running, running, sports, penmanship *'Hobbies: '''Playing outside, watching TV, reading manga *'Favorite Food(s):' Kiwi, meat *'Least Favorite Food(s): Tofu *'Favorite Colors: '''Red and Light Blue *'Looks up to: 'Yajima Maimi, Akimoto Miharu *'Favorite Song: "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction *'DreamS groups:' **Groovy Candy! (2013 - Present) Singles Participated In Groovy Candy! #2013.04.13 Kore Kara no Someday #2013.06.20 Bokura no LIVE kimi to no LIFE #2013.10.25 Snow Halation Heart Candy *2013.07.16 Shiranai Love＊Oshiete Love *2013.07.17 A-no-ne-ga-n-ba-re! Solo Album (released on October 23, 2013) #Koi no Shigunaru Rin Rin Rin! #A-no-ne-ga-n-ba-re! (KIRINO Mix) #Snow Halation (KIRINO Mix) #Mermaid festa Vol.1 (KIRINO Mix) Animes #2013.08.10 Butterfly Days (as Fujioka Yukari) Trivia *Is known for her energetic personality and bright smile. *She is the one of the shortest Groovy Candy members. *Describes her personality as hating to lose. *Joined DreamS Kenshuusei because she wanted to be an idol that made everyone smile. *Deeply admires NeXus, especially Akimoto Miharu. *Is one of the second year highschoolers in Groovy Candy! *She was the 9th most popular Kenshuusei. *Is known for being very witty. *Has a habit of fooling around too much during practice. *Is in the most dramas out of Groovy Candy! *Was in Kasuka na Kanojo alongside the other Groovy Candy! members. *She is currently in her first year of university. *It is rumored that she is attending University of Tokyo. Category:1997 Births Category:March Births Category:Groovy Candy! Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:2nd Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:DreamS